1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and instruments, and more particularly, to a siding gauge.
2. Description of Prior Art
References of record are the U.S. Pat. Nos. of Lester Stowell 769,508, George Keys 1,031,854, Edward S. Erickson 2,966,745, and Reniker 3,792,852.
The siding gauge in accordance with the present invention, attaches to a nail gun used by carpenters to nail siding on houses. The siding it is designed for, has no groove and it is difficult to nail, because it just overlaps three-quarters of an inch and the nail will go through both sheets of the siding.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a siding gauge, which will be of such design, as to be employed with a nail gun to nail siding having no groove therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide a siding gauge, which will be of such design, as to have an adjustable upper stop bar and an adjustable lower stop bar, so as to engage with the bottom of a previously nailed siding and the next siding to be nailed, and the main body will be provided with a nipple fitting for receiving the air valve portion of the nail gun.
A further object of this invention is to provide a siding gauge, which when employed, will save the user a substantial amount of time.